five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Главный герой игры - охранник Джереми Фитцжеральд. Также, как и в первой части, мы находимся в Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, только немного улучшенной. Основное Добро пожаловать назад в новую и улучшенную Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! В Five Nights at Freddy's 2, старые аниматроники входят в состав новых персонажей. Они очень дружны с детьми, им обновили технологии распознавания лиц и обещают поставить интересное шоу для детей и их родителей! Что же могло пойти не так? Как новый охранник пиццерии в ночное время, вы обязаны следить за камерами и убедиться, что после 12-ти часов ночи ничего опасного не произойдет. Предыдущий охранник жаловался на аниматроников (маскотов), которые пытались пробраться в офис (после этого мы перевели его на дневную смену). Так что чтобы сделать вашу работу легче, вы должны одеть Маску Фредди, которая должна обмануть аниматроников и оставить вас в покое, если они войдут в офис. Но кто-то взломал систему распознавания лиц. Интересно, как ты выживешь? И как всегда, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza не несёт ответственности за смерть и расчленения. Выпуск игры Five Nights at Freddy's 2 была выпущена 11 ноября 2014 года в Steam и Desura за $7.99. Существует бесплатная демо на IndieDB. Игра должна была быть выпущена в 2015 году, как было видно на постере на сайте Скотта, но дата была изменена в связи с проблемами с демо. История * 12 сентября 2014 на сайте Скотта был выложен тизер для приквела Five Nights at Freddy's 2, на котором изображен слегка поврежденный или переделанный Фредди с небольшими изменениями во внешности. * 28 сентября 2014 на сайте Скотта был выпущен еще один тизер, и в этот раз с поврежденным Бонни и игрушечным Бонни, на котором говорилось "Something borrowed... Something new..." (рус. "Что-то позаимствовано... Что-то новое...") * 7 октября 2014 Скотт выложил еще один тизер, на котором был изображен оригинальный Фокси и Мангл, которые прячутся за фиолетовой занавеской с табличкой, на которой написано число 2. * 15 октября 2014 Скотт релизовал еще один тизер на его сайте, где игрок, по-видимому, одел маску Freddy Fazbear, через который видно, что в конце комнаты стоит Фокси, со слоганом "No place to run... and exactly one place to hide." (рус. "Нет места, куда бежать... но точно есть одно, куда спрятаться.") * 21 октября 2014 Скотт выпустил трейлер грядущего приквела Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * 9 ноября 2014 Скотт выложил тизер, который был совершенно черным. При освещении, было видно, что это похоже на куклу-марионетку. * 10 ноября 2014 Скотт анонсировал демо-версию Five Nights at Freddy's 2, которая должна была выйти на следующий день. Более расширенная версия была отправлена нескольким YouTube'рам, где было 3 ночи, вместо 2-ух. * 11 ноября 2014 Five Nights at Freddy's 2 была официально анонсирована в Steam и Desura. * 13 ноября 2014 была анонсирована мобильная версия на Android, а также бесплатная демо с 3-мя ночами. * 19 ноября 2014 была анонсирована мобильная версия на iOS, где ее можно купить за $2.99. ** В ноябре 2014 была анонсирована. ** Вышла мобильная версия на "Windows Phone", но такую версию изъяли из продажи из-за жалоб на низкую графику, связанной с ограничениями "Windows Phone". Интересные факты *Игра вышла через 87 дней после выхода первой части, скорее всего это пасхалка связанная с Укусом "87". *При прохождении 6-ой ночи в газете написано, что старые аниматроники починены и их отправят в меньшую пиццерию. Это намек на то, что эта игра - приквел. *Если замедлить и перемотать задом наперед запись крика, когда вас убивает аниматроник, вы сможете услышать "It's me!" (рус. Это я!) Скорее всего, это говорит, что данная фраза не связана с Укусом "87", ведь действия игры происходят раньше этого инцидента. * Это вторая озвученная игра Скотта, первая - Five Nights At Freddy's. * Многие считали что это сиквел, но это приквел. * В начале трейлера можно услышать песню детей, но мало кто подумал перевернуть эту запись. Вот текст той песни, но уже перевернутой: The killer is out Mike kill all, this is enough Mike kill all, Mike kill all Mike kill all, this is enough Но эта версия не может иметь текст, который ей приписывают, так как оригинал это песни "London Bridge is falling down" в перевернутом виде не имеет ни малейшей схожести с перевернутой версией песни из трейлера. А ещё Майк Шмидт устроился работать после инцидента с пропавшими детьми, а это значит, что он не причастен ни к Укусу 87, ни к убийству детей. * В ПК версии как и в 1 игре есть чит коды: для прохождения ночи за несколько секунд, для этого нужно нажать на нос Фредди и ввести комбинацию C D + (на numpad). Также, есть ещё один чит-код, когда можно с лёгкостью открыть Шестую ночь. Для этого нужно зажать клавиши C D 1. Еще если ввести C D 2, можно с лёгкостью открыть Свою ночь. * Еще если нажать F2, то игра начнет быструю перезагрузку вместо того, что бы нажимать на Escape и снова запускать игру * В трейлере сказано:И не одной двери,но она есть,дверь в Pats/Servise. Видео thumb|left|357px Галерея E6799432-8aa7-4481-b278-c8e0b985fce4.jpg fnaf_2_teaser.jpg fnaf_2_teaser2.jpg fnaf_2_teaser3.jpg Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Игры Категория:Scott Cawthon Категория:История